The present invention relates to heat sinks, and more particularly to an apparatus for the compact cooling of memory modules and the like.
In computer systems, memory modules, also known as Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMMs), typically generate a significant amount of heat during operation. To avoid the risk of DIMM failure due to over-heating, heat has to be dissipated. In general, each DIMM comprises a number of silicon based chips that are responsible for the heat generated in DIMMs. Due to advancements in DIMM technology, the density of and the heat generated by these silicon chips is expected to increase, which could potentially render current cooling solutions inadequate. Hence, to meet anticipated cooling requirements, DIMMs need a better heat dissipation method. Current heat spreaders may be inadequate for the increasing cooling needs of DIMMs.